Just Lust?
by Avonmora
Summary: Will Sirius Black ever really care about anyone or will he just seduce another girl, this one with a case of ugly duckling syndrome.  Or will said ugly duckling reject all of his advances either way?
1. All Grown Up

Hello Everyone! This is my first HP story so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy this! I do not own Harry Potter. That would J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Just Lust?<p>

Chapter One All Grown Up

The same familiar scenery flashed past as the train flew across the land. The same rolling, green hills, the patchwork fields, and, as the train got closer to its destination, the dark forests. Most of the faces on the train were familiar as well as most of the people on the train had gone to school together for at least a few years.

Somehow James Potter had convinced Lily Evans to join him and his friends in their compartments on their final journey to Hogwarts. So far Lily had managed to read part of a book with few interruptions from her cabin mates.

Glancing out of the sliding door James caught sight of the back view of a tall, blonde, girls with swaying hips. He elbowed a sleeping Sirius Black awake. Sleepily rubbing his eyes Sirius studied the girl from behind.

"I've never seen that arse before," Sirius said making James snicker. "Who is she?"

Lily poked her head out the compartment door. "Katherine Clarke."

"Who?" James and Sirius asked in unison.

"Seriously? She's only been in our year since we were eleven." Lily sighed in exasperation. "She's in Ravenclaw and we've had tons of classes with them."

James and Sirius continued to watch the girl as she bought a few Pumpkin Pasties from the plump, brown haired trolley lady. When she turned they still didn't recognize her.

"Has she always looked like that? I certainly would have noticed someone who looked like that before." Sirius asked.

Lily hesitated, trying to be polite. "Well no, not really."

"So she was ugly. That's why I never noticed her!" Sirius and James burst into laughter.

"I didn't say she was ugly!" Lily searched for a better word. "I would go with awkward."

"Whatever Lily."

James and Sirius leaned quickly back into the compartment as the girl went sauntering back to her compartment.

"She's certainly grown out of her awkward stage," James observed as he and Sirius leaned back out to watch her walk.

Sirius let out a world whistle. Katherine turned around, saw Sirius, and looked around her to see who he had whistled at. When she looked back at him he winked.

Confused and flustered Katherine disappeared into her compartment to Sirius's disappointment.

"What was that all about?" One of Katherine's best friends, Carol Davies, asked in her charming Irish accent.

"I think Sirius Black whistled and winked at me," Katherine mumbled uncertainly.

"What a pig!" Another of Katherine's friends, Samantha Baker, exclaimed. "You back this year gorgeous and now he chooses to notice you. I'm sure he didn't even know you existed before now!"

"Samantha!" The last person in the compartment to speak was Katherine's meek and mild friend, Anne Butler.

"What? Katherine is obviously aware that she hasn't always looked like this. She has, however always been smart, talented and funny. It's only after she gets an arse and chest that a pig like that would notice her."

Katherine flushed at the mention of her newly acquired assets. Samantha was strong minded but after her own encounter with the shallow Sirius Black she had jumped on any chance she got to bad mouth him and warn other girls of his piggish ways.

The train came to a stop at Hogwarts Station and the second through seventh years went to the horseless carriages, while the first years went to the boats.

The thing Katherine enjoyed the most about the sorting ceremony and feast was the Sorting Hat's new song every year. That night the Hat shocked everyone by telling the faults, along with the virtues, of each House.

While Slytherins were clever they were also arrogant. Hufflepuffs were loyal but timid. Gryffindors were brave but also brash. And Katherine's own house, the Ravenclaws, was extremely intelligent, but severely close minded. The Hat sang about not meaning to insult the students but wanting to help them and make them better people.

"Well that was different," Anne observed after the applause died down.

"We're not close minded, are we?" Samantha asked. "I mean come on; we're friends with a Paddy!"

Carol looked offended for a minute before joining in her friends' laughter.

The food appeared on the plates after the last first year was sorted into Slytherin. All conversation ceased as everyone piled their plates high with the delicious food.

After dinner the different houses began heading for their common rooms, first years gaping at all of Hogwarts wonders and shrieking when anyone fell through a trick stair.

Once in the Ravenclaw common room Katherine and her friends went up to their dormitory and changed into their pajamas before going back to the common room to sit by the fire. They talked amongst themselves and watched two boys in their year play a game of Exploding Snaps. Finally, not being able to keep their eyes open any longer, the girls shuffled up to their warm beds.

In the Gryffindor common room after dinner Lily was saying her goodnights.

"Goodnight Lily dearest." James took her hand and kissed it with a flourish.

Lily pulled her hand away. "Night James."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter snickered at Lily's curt goodnight.

"Oh shut up." James sighed. "I'm used to it."

"You should just give up on that one, mate," Sirius advised.

"She loves me. She's only in the denial stage right now." James grinned.

"Ah of course she is," Remus said sarcastically.

"So Jamesy what do you think about the blonde with the nice arse from the train?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"She was definitely a looker, mate."

"Do you think I can make her fall hard for me and get her up to the dormitory?" Sirius got the roguish grin on his face he always did when talking a new conquest.

"You're Sirius Black, of course you can!" James encouraged.

"You two are utterly disgusting." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey Moony I'm sorry I can't be a saint like you and be content reading books. I need the real thing, a good looking girl to sit on my lap," Sirius paused. "Or other places," he said slyly, winking at James.

"You know she's smart right? She's in Ravenclaw and she's top in our class," Remus said.

"Oh come one Moony. I've been with a few Ravenclaws." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever you say." Remus went back to the book in his lap.

"Just wait and see, Moony."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that! I love comments and constructive criticism and ideas for my new stories. No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Nothing

Here is Chapter Two! I hope you love it! I don't own the Harry Potter idea!

* * *

><p>2 Nothing<p>

The next morning at breakfast schedules were handed out to the students. The seventh years students were quite mixed up as most of them were taking classes that would help in them in the careers they would be pursuing. Katherine and her friends compared their schedules and to their dismay saw they only had few classes with each other.

The first class of the day for Katherine and Anne was Transfiguration. They sat down at a three person table in the back of the classroom. Talking quietly, they waited for the class to begin.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Katherine and Anne looked up to see Lily Evans.

"No, of course not." Katherine smiled warmly. She had spoken to Lily several times through the years and thought she was very nice.

"Thanks. I don't know about you all but I am so ready to get this year over with."

Katherine nodded in agreement. "We've been here a long time."

The girls continued with their small talk until Professor McGonagall came striding in, putting them to work. The classes' conversation was replaced by a long lecture and note taking. Transfiguration was one of Katherine's favorite classes and she paid avid attention. She was almost disappointed when the bell rang.

Herbology was her second class of the day and the only class she had ever struggled with. She was also the only one of her good friends in Herbology.

"Alright everyone pair up and we'll begin repotting Poisonous Snap Dragons," Professor Beery instructed. There was a mad rush of people as boys pushed and shoved each other. Katherine watched in amazement as they bustled around her trying to get the closest.

There had always been times when someone had realized how smart Katherine was and aimed to take advantage of her for a good grade, but this was madness.

"Generally when I say pair up that means get into a pair which is two people, not half the class," Professor Beery said as though the boys didn't understand.

"Katherine, will you be my partner?" An attractive Hufflepuff, whom she had never spoken to asked.

"Oh uh…sure," she stammered. There was a lot of groaning and name calling as the other boys paired up with each other.

"Well now that Miss Clarke has picked a partner we'll begin." Professor Beery held up a common enough looking flower. "This plant right here is many times mistaken for the harmless Muggle flower." Professor Beery stroked and prodded one of the buds on the plant. Suddenly, the plant ferociously latched onto Professor Beery's glove. "This plant, however; is not harmless. You will want your gloves on." Everyone shoved their hands into their dragon hide gloves.

"There is one way to tell the difference between this plant and the Muggle flower. The stem of this plant, as you can see, is blue and prickly, while the stem of the flower is green and smooth."

Everyone began repotting the plants, Katherine's partner doing anything she asked of him with a strange eagerness.

"Don't let the plant get a hold of you!" Professor Beery said, walking around the greenhouse.

"What happens if we get bitten?" Someone asked nervously.

"You'll start to itch, then you'll sweat, and then extremely grotesque, painful boils will appear on your entire body."

Someone across the greenhouse shrieked as a plant latched onto a bit of their bare arm.

"Class dismissed," Professor Beery sighed, escorting the student to the Hospital Wing.

Katherine went to lunch after Herbology and then to Potions with Carol and Samantha. Professor Slughorn kindly informed her when the first Slug Club meeting of the year would be and then she and Samantha headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They took seats in the middle of the classroom.

Just as the bell was ringing James and Sirius came sprinting in.

"Almost late on the first day of classes, boys?" Professor Saborio asked.

"Almost being the key word, Professor," James responded with a grin.

"Alright, just take your seats then."

James went up to the only seats left, in the front of the classroom, followed by Sirius who gave Katherine a roguish grin and a wink as he walked past.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Samantha asked furiously.

Katherine was blushing a deep scarlet and could only shrug in response. The class got started and Katherine could barely focus, still confused by Sirius's strange behavior.

The bell rang and Katherine hurried out of the classroom and back to her common room, her last period of the day being a free one. She gathered the things she would need to write her Transfiguration essay and headed outside.

Katherine settled on a stone bench in the courtyard. It was a gorgeous day and the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Her quill glided quickly across the parchments and she became so immersed in the essay that she didn't notice when someone sat next to her on the bench.

"What are you working on?"

Katherine snapped out of her trance with a small scream.

"I'm sorry," Sirius chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Bloody hell," Katherine murmured, getting herself back together.

"So what are you working on?" Sirius asked again.

"Oh. Um just a Transfiguration essay," Katherine said quietly.

"I see." Sirius tousled his long black hair. "How was your summer? It looks like it was good." His eyes slid over her mile-long legs and the Ravenclaw emblem and straining buttons at the top of her shirt.

"What?" Katherine raised an eyebrow at him but his eyes were not on her face.

"Oh I just mean you look good." Sirius's eyes slid lazily back to her bright blue ones. "Really good." He winked at her again.

"Um thanks." Katherine flushed once more.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Sirius asked, leaning in close.

"I'm not really used to compliments," Katherine mumbled.

"You should get used to them then." Sirius was so close to Katherine that her hair fluttered when he spoke.

Katherine had never felt so uncomfortable in her life and she scooted to the far edge of the bench. Her voice was stuck in her throat and she couldn't find the words she needed to say to escape. She tucked her hair roughly behind her ear.

"I…uh…I should go." Katherine gathered her writing things and stood.

"Are you sure? It's not time for dinner or anything yet. Talk to me some more," Sirius said smoothly, using the silky voice he used for every girl.

"I have to…uh." Without coming up with an excuse, or saying anything else for that matter, she fled. She nearly ran but tried to look as normal as possible. The common room couldn't be reached quickly enough.

Remus, Peter, and James joined Sirius in the courtyard snickering at their friend's expense.

"Did she just run away from you?" Remus asked. "That needs to be written down as a historical first."

"Alright Moony, this one might be harder to crack, but she will. They all do." Sirius said confidently.

"Where have you been?" Carol asked from her spot on a couch in the common room.

"Nowhere," Katherine said, breathing heavily. She set her books on a table and tried to catch her breath.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Samantha sat up from her laying position in front of the fireplace.

Katherine looked at her friend. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks! I hope you liked it. I would love to hear what you thought about it or any ideas you might have! Constructive criticism is always more than welcome as long as its not too mean. No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Regrets

Here is Chapter Three! Sorry that took so long! I was camp for a week! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three Regret<p>

The leaves began to change on the Hogwarts grounds and the students began spending their free time inside the castle out of the biting cold.

Losing focus quickly with their studies, the seventh year students were all struggling to keep going during their last year.

"I can't do this. I really can't!" Samantha ran her hands through her short, dark hair making it stick up every which way. Being as high strung as she was, Samantha frequently had nervous breakdowns over the simplest things and her friends had had to learn to deal with them.

Samantha snatched her Potions essay up and began to shred it into pieces.

"Samantha!" Anne exclaimed.

"Reparo." Katherine pointed her want at the mess without even looking.

"How about we get some tea?" Carol pulled Samantha to her feet. "We'll go sit by the fire and relax."

Samantha nodded. "Okay. Tea sounds good."

Anne stood up to join them but Katherine continued working on her own essay.

"Are you coming, Katherine?" Carol asked.

"No, I'm going to finish this essay," Katherine said distractedly.

"It's not due until next week," Anne protested.

"You know me." Katherine smiled at her friends. "Go settle Samantha down. I'll bring her things with me later."

"Alright." Carol and Anne led Samantha out of the library.

Katherine sank back into her essay, becoming so occupied with it that she didn't notice the sun sinking in the picture windows or everyone leaving the library. Madam Pince usually let Katherine stay in the library as long as she wanted because she had never caused any trouble.

After the Potions essay was finished Katherine moved onto her Herbology reading. She flipped through the pages in a breeze taking notes of everything she thought might be useful.

Someone dropped a book on her table and Katherine's head snapped up.

"You sure scare easily." Sirius's face was in shadow due to the dim lighting in the library. His dark eyes danced as he smiled down at her. "I thought I might find you here at this time of night."

Katherine eyed him warily before checking the watch she always wore. It was midnight, she really had lost track of time.

"Why were you looking for me so late?" Katherine asked with a wavering voice.

"I thought you might be able to help me with this." He pushed his History of Magic book towards her before sitting next to her. "I'm really struggling with the Goblin rebellions." Sirius gave Katherine one of his most charming smiles.

"I suppose I can help you," Katherine said uncertainly.

"Great."

Katherine began helping Sirius with the dates of the most important rebellions. Her voice became steadier as she became wrapped in the facts and stopped talking directly to Sirius.

He was very good at snapping Katherine our of her studying induced trances and he did it again by placing one of his hands on her leg and using the other to push back the curtain her long blonde hair had made between them. He grazed her cheek with his fingertips.

Katherine drew away from his touch. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, Kate. Can I call you Kate?" He leaned in close and his whispering lips brushed her ear.

Katherine stood abruptly. "Katherine. My name is Katherine." She gathered her books and Samantha's essay.

"Why are you constantly running from me?" Sirius stood too.

Katherine in that moment came into herself. Thinking briefly of everything she had heard about the shallow boy standing in front of her, Katherine realized she had to speak up or he would continue to pursue her.

"I'm not like that, Sirius. I don't want any part of whatever it is you're trying to do." She turned to go, but changed her mind and moved to face him again. "I've changed my mind."

Sirius looked extremely hopeful and started to speak but Katherine held a hand up to stop him.

"Don't call me Katherine. Don't address me at all." She turned on her hell and marched out of the library.

When Katherine got back to the common room her friends were still sitting by the fire sipping on their tea.

"You're unusually late," a now sane Samantha observed.

"I was detained." Katherine sat down and took the tea Carol offered her.

"Detained? By who?" Anne asked.

"Sirius Black."

Samantha started to verbally assault Sirius but Katherine interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I told him off," Katherine proclaimed proudly.

Samantha nearly choked on her tea. "You? You told someone off?"

Katherine nodded vigorously.

"Ladies it has come to my attention that Miss Katherine Clarke has grown a backbone!" Samantha announced. "I only regret that I wasn't there to see it."

Over the next few weeks Sirius watched Katherine while they were in class together or when she was walking through the corridors with her friends.

"It's not a good feeling is it?" James asked, sitting down next to Sirius in Defense against the Dark Arts.

"What?" Sirius tore his gaze away from Katherine.

"Actually liking someone. Realizing that some people are worth knowing." James looked at Sirius knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Prongs." Sirius opened his book and pretended to be busy.

"Come on. I'm your best mate and obviously I understand."

Sirius shook his head and the class began, saving Sirius from the humiliation of that conversation.

After class Sirius was walking back to Gryffindor Tower when he saw Katherine and what looked like a distraught younger student. He smiled as he watched the kindness she showed and he realized that the majority of the girls he had been with had the personalities of hags.

The realizations he was coming to about Katherine shocked and scared him. Sirius had quit watching the way her hips swayed and instead studied her beautiful smile and the small lines that appeared around her mouth and eyes.

James came around the corner and saw Sirius standing watching Katherine with slack-jawed expression on his face.

"Come on." James drug Sirius to their vacant common room and sat him down.

"Alright Padfoot, what's going on?" James took a seat by the fire.

Sirius put his head in his hands. "I don't know." He paused. "I messed up. I really messed up."

"So what? Did you treat her like all of the other girls? Like she was nothing?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well then if it's worth it to you apologize," James said simply. "There's nothing else you can do."

Sirius nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Lily came through the portrait hole and James stood quickly.

"Gotta go mate!"

* * *

><p>Alright so there you have it! Revies are much appreciated! No hate comments or flames please.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Apologies

Chapter Five! I hope you love it! Thanks for the reviews so far! I don't own HP!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four Apologies<p>

It took Sirius a few days to pluck up the courage to approach Katherine again. She seemed to be with her friends constantly and he certainly didn't want to deal with them. Fortunately for Sirius, Katherine's friends didn't put as much time into their studies as Katherine did.

Late one night after the castle had long been deserted Sirius headed to the library. He wandered through the shelves of books searching each cluster of tables for Katherine. Finally he caught sight of her at the last group of tables. Her blonde hair was shining in the dim light and her hand was flying across her parchment.

His stomach twisted itself into knots and made him a little queasy. Sirius slowly walked to the table. Katherine seemed too involved with her studying to notice his presence and he didn't know if he should make himself known or wait for her to notice him.

"Katherine," Sirius said quietly.

Katherine's quill flew out of her hand and she gave a small squeak of fright.

"I'm sorry." Sirius bent to retrieve the quill and handed it back to her.

She took it quickly and began shoving her things hastily into her bad.

"I need to talk to you, Katherine." He took hold of her wrist, gently hindering her movements. "Please."

Katherine met his gaze evenly.

Sirius sat at the table. "Please," he repeated.

Katherine hesitated before reluctantly sitting across from him. He seemed to be wrestling with what needed to be said. Katherine looked at him expectantly.

"I want to apologize to you." Sirius paused, working on what to say next.

"Okay." Katherine nodded slowly, not helping him out at all.

Sirius ran his hands nervously through his long, dark hair and began talking as though to himself, rather than apologizing to Katherine.

"I don't know why I acted how I did towards you. I acted like you were the same as all of the other girls." Sirius couldn't meet her steady, blue eyed gaze. "I treated you like an object."

Katherine watched him curiously and was startled when his dark eyes met hers. The sincerity in his voice unsettled her.

"But Katherine you're not like any other girl I've ever known. You're like no one I've ever met." Sirius was now looking steadily at Katherine. "You're smart, kind, and so beautiful."

A blush crept up Katherine's neck and to her cheeks. She hoped fervently that it couldn't be seen in the dim light.

"I should have never assumed you were the same, cold, boring person as everyone else. I really regret what I've done and I apologize." Sirius stopped talking and messed with his hair some more.

Never having experienced such sincerity from anyone, Katherine was unsure of what to say. She sat there tracing the crude etching on the table in silence.

"So is this the same ploy you use on every other girl? You are a complete arse to them and then apologize and flatter them to make them feel special." Katherine tried to use a scathing voice but it came out weak.

"Katherine, in all honesty I have never apologized to any other girl."

"So why are you now?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"I told you. You're different." Sirius looked at her genuinely.

"Sirius, I've never seen you with an ugly girl or an extremely stupid one."

"I suppose you haven't but they all had the personality of the giant squid. There's just something about you, Katherine. When I see you I don't pay attention to the things I used to. Just hearing your laugh makes me smile, even if I don't know the reason for it. I know every line on your face and I know you make the faces you do." Sirius had slowly gotten quieter as he spoke.

Katherine had never been so taken aback. She sat staring at Sirius in complete confusion and amazement.

"Give me another chance?" Sirius slid his hand across the table to gently touch Katherine's.

"I suppose," Katherine submitted.

A huge smile came across Sirius's face. "I have a Quidditch match on Saturday versus Slytherin. You can borrow my Gryffindor scarf."

Katherine gave a small smile. "I'll wear it well."

"The library must be a very exciting place tonight. Who was there?" Anne asked.

"Sirius again?" Carol raised an eyebrow.

Katherine blushed a deep red again, causing Samantha to have an outburst.

"What were you doing with him? What did he want?"

"He just apologized and asked me to go to his Quidditch match on Saturday." Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh that's it, is it?" Samantha crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"Just because he apologized and invited to me to his match doesn't mean I'm going to fall into bed with him," Katherine snapped.

"That's what he wants," Anne intoned quietly.

"Well I'm a little bit smarter than that, would you agree?" Katherine looked questioningly at her friends, daring them to say otherwise.

They only nodded their agreement.

"Goodnight girls." Katherine walked to her dormitory and got ready for bed. Once there she thought of her encounter with Sirius and the coming Quidditch match.

Sirius had requested that Katherine meet him outside the locker room before the match.

"Now you can't be looking like a Ravenclaw at the Gryffindor and Slytherin match." Sirius smiled as he came out of the locker room wearing his scarlet robes and holding out his scarf. He wound it around her neck gently and pulled her long, soft hair free.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled and got up on her toes, placing her hands on her shoulders. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing at her own impulsiveness. "Good luck!"

Sirius turned to go into the locker room, rubbing his cheek. He was punched in the arm as he entered.

"Looks like everything went well with her!" James exclaimed.

"Oh just worry about the match," Sirius said sheepishly.

The match was extremely close, every time one team would score the other would quickly follow suit. Finally, Gryffindor got up a few goals, Sirius scoring once again, putting Gryffindor up thirty points. He threw his fist in the air and grinned, flying wildly around the goal posts.

The Gryffindors were in an uproar until a Bludger came zooming out of nowhere and collided with the side of Sirius's head.

Madam Pomfrey had finally cleared the Quidditch team out and grudgingly allowed Katherine to sit by the bed for a minutes.

The Gryffindor Seeker had caught the Snitch quickly after Sirius's incident, winning the match. Sirius had been taken to the hospital wind to be tended to.

When Katherine sat down his eyes were still closed. She began playing with the frayed edge of the gold and scarlet scarf.

"Thanks for coming," Sirius croaked without opening his eyes.

"I think I was bad luck."

"Well then you should make it up to me." Sirius cracked his eyes open as Madam Pomfrey began to bustle Katherine out.

"Time's up," she said curtly.

"Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Alright," Katherine smiled.

"Bye Katherine." Sirius tried to wave.

Katherine paused in the doorway and gave a wave. "Call me Kate."

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope it was enjoyable. As always reviews are very much welcomed, along with constructive criticism. No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Talking

Just a heads up this chapter is not my favorite. The next one will be better I promise! Enjoy anyways!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five Talking<p>

"Are you coming into Hogsmeade with us?" Anne asked as they all got ready.

"No, I don't think so." Katherine continued brushing her hair, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not? We always go together," Carol protested in her fiery Irish accent.

Katherine took a deep breath, preparing for honesty and the onslaught that would ensue.

"Sirius asked me to go with him," she said nonchalantly.

"I'm pretty sure I misheard you. You didn't say Sirius, did you?" Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I did say Sirius. Is that a problem?" Katherine met Samantha's steely gaze.

"Is it a problem? Of ocurse it's a problem. You're blowing us off for Sirius Black, the most notorious womanizer at Hogwarts!"

"Samantha, you didn't spend one day at Hogsmeade with us last year and when I get one invitation it's the end of the world!" Katherine stood up to change.

"She's right, Samantha. Its only one day," Anne, always the peacemaker, said. "There are plenty of other days."

"Oh alright," Samantha sighed recognizing defeat when she saw it. It was true that she ahd spend Hogsmeade trip the previoius year with Simon Smith.

Katherine pulled her jacket on and wrapped her blue and silver scarf around her neck. She waved to her friends as she left the dormitory to meet Sirius.

"Have fun, Katherine," Anne called kindly after her.

"I must say you looked much better in gold and scarlet," Sirius said when Katherine approached.

"And you looked better unconscious in a hospital bed." Katherine smiled playfully.

Sirius laughed. "Touche."

"You actually played really well," Katherine complimented him as they headed toward the Entrance Hall.

"I suppose I did until I got knocked out." Sirius chuckled.

"That did put a damper on things." Katherine pulled her jacket tighter around her as they set off down the path to Hogsmeade.

"So where first, Kate?" Sirius asked as they approached the small village.

"What about the joke shop?"

"Perfect." Sirius led the way through the throng of students. He held the door opend and let Katherine in ahead of him.

The joke shop in Hogsmeade was one of Katherine's favorite places and she could occupy herself for hours there. She ended up wandering away from Sirius to the back of the store. The time while Katherine examined the new items the store had gotten in recently.

"There you are!" Sirius appeared at Katherine's side. "I thought you had run away from me."

Katherine laughed. "Of course not!" She went to the front of the store and paid for the things she had picked out.

They walked around Hogsmeade and went into nearly every store. As the day went on it got bitterly cold outside and Sirius suggested they get warm Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks. Apparently all of the Hogwarts students had had the same idea and Sirius had to push and shove to even approach the bar.

"Two Butterbeers, please!" Sirius shouted over the chaos.

The kindly old bartender set two bottles ont eh counter and Katherine rummaged around in her bag for her money. Sirius was quicker and he set the coins on the bar, giving Katherine a charming smile. "Allow me."

They searched for a table and quickly sat down at a recently vacated one.

"So Kate, are yo enjoying yourself?" Sirius asked.

It was impossible to hear over all the noise. "What?"

"I asked if you're enjoying yourself," Sirius raised his voice.

"I'm having a great time!" Katherine smiled broadly.

They continued to attempt to have a conversation, but finally gave up.

"Let's get out of her," Sirius suggested, standing up.

Katherine followed suit and when they got outside they saw the first snowflakes of the year falling slowly.

"Where are we going?" Katherine asked.

"Let's go back to the school."

Katherine was slightly saddened by that, thinking their afternoon together was over.

When they approached the castle Sirius took her hand and led her up staircases and through winding corridors.

"Alright, stay right there." Sirius let go of her hand and paced back and forth three times before a patch of wall.

A door appeared and Sirius ushered Katherine through it, revealing to her a room with a fluffy couch, a huge fireplace, and a coffee table with two steaming mugs on it.

"I figured since we can't go into each other's common rooms we should have our own. Cocoa?" Sirius held one of the mugs out to Katherine.

"How did you know about this place?" Katherine sat next to Sirius on the couch.

"Ah Kate, if I told you that I would have to kill you and I most certainly don't want to do that."

They both laughed and then fell into a comfortable silence, sipping on their hot chocolates.

"So tell me about yourself, Kate."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well how about your family? What are they like?"

"I'm an only child. My mom is the Ministry Correspondent for the Prophet and my dad works at the Ministry in the International Magical Office of Law." Katherine told him. "What about you?"

Sirius gave a small laugh." My parents are maniacal pure bloods who think being a Black makes you almost royalty. My younger brother, Regulus, is soft enough to believe them. They didn't like it when I was sorted into Gryffindor and they certainly didn't like it when I became friends with the wrong people. Finally the summer before sixth year the Potters sort of took me in and I haven't been home since."

"I'm sorry," Katherine mumbled.

"It's alright. I think I turned out pretty good." Sirius smiled at Katherine. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"The jury is still out on that one." Katherine smiled back.

Sirius and Katherine talked for hours and hours learning about each other. They talked about their friends, their favorite classes, their hobbies, and everything else they thought of.

Late into the night Sirius pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap. Unfortuanately for him he continued to lose.

"Maybe you should quit while you're behind," Katherine suggested after his fifth loss. She checked her watch and it read two a.m. "I should go anyways."

They left the room and Sirius stopped Katherine outside the door. He kissed her soft cheek, lingering for a moment and taking in the sweet scent of her. "I had a great time, Kate."

"So did I." Katherine gave him a smile and then went to her dormitory.

When she go thtere her friends were already fast asleep and she fell inot bed, replaying her day.

"Damn you, Moony!" James exclaimed as Sirius came through the portrait hole. Remus had check mated James in their game of Wizards Chess.

"You're rather late," Remus said when he caught sight of Sirius.

James wiggled his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"So what did you two do all night?" James asked.

"Talked," Sirius headed for the stairs.

"Sirius Black didn't do anything but talk all night?" James laughed. "Well then I hope you two had lovely conversation."

"Oh shove off." Sirius climbed the stairs leaving his snickering friends behind.

As he laid in his bed thinking about his time with Katherine he realized that he had never felt better about himself or time spent.

* * *

><p>I would love to hear what you think about that chapter! No hate comments or flames please! Thanks for those who are continuing to review!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	6. Not Yet

Okay in this chapter is my first attempt at a physical scene between our two main characters. To me it came out a little awkward but we shall see. Enjoy!

Chapter Six Not Yet

As the Christmas Holidays drew nearer Sirius and Katherine spend more and more time together. They continued to use Sirius's secret room most of the time.

The night before they were supposed to go home, Sirius accompanied Katherine to return a stack of library books to the library. After they returned the books Katherine wandered around trying to find something good to read over the break. Sirius followed her like a puppy and when she went to reach for a book he grabbed her other hand and pulled her into him.

Katherine looked up at Sirius as he ran his hand through her long, silky hair. Her eyes closed slowly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"There you guys are!" Lily and James came around the corner of the bookshelf.

Sirius groaned and straightened.

"Is something wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Lily had a really great idea!" James exclaimed. He had finally worn down Lily's resistance to him and they had become inseparable.

"We should all go out on New Year's Eve!" She smiled.

"That would be fun," Katherine agreed.

"Loads," Sirius muttered irritably.

"Great! I'll let you know where when I figure it out."

The four left the library together, Katherine turning the opposite way to go to her common room.

"That couldn't have waited?" Sirius asked angrily as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Were you two finally about to do something?" James asked sarcastically.

Sirius tackled his best friend and they rolled around on the common room floor cursing at each other as they fought to put the other in a head lock.

Lily rolled her eyes and stepped over the brawling seventeen year olds. "Boys."

Katherine pulled her favorite blue party dress out of her closet and slipped into it. Her long hair hung around her shoulders and she had put a little extra make up on.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Katherine stuck her head in her parents' room, who were getting ready to go to a party of their own.

"Okay, dear, have fun." Her mother waved from her vanity.

Katherine shut the door and with a POP! was gone. She entered the Green Dragon Pub and looked around for her group.

"Kate!" Sirius jumped up from a table in the corner and rushed to greet her. He gave her a hug, took her jacket, and then held her at arm's length. "You look stunning."

"Thank you."

Sirius pulled a chair out for her and yelled to the harassed looking waitress, "Another Butterbeer!"

The group drank a few Butterbeers each and talked merrily. When the music started James and Sirius's faces lit up.

"Sirius, I do believe it's time to really start our night."

"James I couldn't agree more. Come on girls!" Sirius took Katherine's hand and drug her to the bar, closely followed by James and Lily.

"Four Fire Whiskeys please!" Sirius shouted over the music. The bartender pour four, Katherine thought rather large, shots.

"Have you ever done this?" Sirius asked sliding her a shot.

Katherine shook her head nervously.

"I didn't think so."

They all clinked their shot glasses together. "To the New Year!" James toasted.

Katherine hesitated before doing her shot. To her surprise Lily did her shot with ease. Katherine never would have guess that Lily Evans would be good at shots.

The liquid burned her mouth and throats and even her insides when she finally did her own shot. Katherine sputtered and coughed. Sirius put an arm around her shoulders and handed her a glass of water.

"Dance with me, Kate?" He asked when she finally stopped coughing. Before she could answer Sirius had spun her onto the dance floor.

Not being a very good dancer, Katherine struggled to keep up Sirius. Her cheeks flushed and she became very frustrated, it wasn't often that she couldn't do something well.

As the New Year drew closer Sirius put Katherine out of her misery on the dance floor. They went to sit at their table but decided against that when they saw how involved Lily and James had become. They were so thoroughly twined together that it was difficult to see where one of them ended and the other began.

"Well," Sirius paused, thinking on his feet. "Let's get some air," he suggested. He helped Katherine into her jacket before putting his own on. Putting a gentle hand on Katherine's lower back, he pushed her through the mass of the people, towards the door.

The street outside was deserted as everyone was inside getting ready to bring in the New Year. Sirius and Katherine walked slowly down the street and Sirius laced his fingers through hers.

"Ten, nine, eight!" The countdown could be heard from every bar and restaurant on the street. "Seven, six, five, four!"

Sirius stopped walking and faced Katherine. He leaned down toward her almost in slow motion.

"Three, two, one!"

The fanfare was overwhelming but Katherine didn't hear any of it. Sirius had begun to kiss her slowly, making her mouth work with his, tracing her lips with his tongue. The kiss had started out innocently enough, but Sirius deepened it, pulling her into him. His hands roamed down her back, resting on her firm backside.

People rushed out from every door as fireworks began going off, but Katherine didn't notice any of it until Sirius pulled away.

He got very close to her hear ad murmured, "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."

After returning to Hogwarts Sirius and Katherine spent an increasing amount of time in Sirius's secret room. After the first kiss Katherine had let Sirius explore her a little more at each meeting.

On a warm day in early spring Sirius was holding himself above Katherine, on their fluffy couch, their bare chests touching. He leaned onto one arm and dipped one of his hands under the elastic of her panties.

Katherine could feel Sirius's need and he began to undo his own pants, but Katherine stayed his hand, a little breathless herself.

"Not yet," she whispered.

Sirius gave a soft groan and gently scored her bare collar bone with his teeth. "Not yet," he repeated quietly.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you liked it! No hate comments or flames please, but I would love to hear anything else.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	7. The End of an Era

Sorry it's taken so long, I have no excuse!

I just saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and it was amazing! Everyone needs to go see it!

The dance idea is the one cheesy/corny thing I came up with for this story! Sorry if you don't care for it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven The End of an Era<p>

As their final year drew to a close the seventh year students gave a collective sigh of relief as they finished their final exam. The students poured onto the grounds, it being a very beautiful day.

"It's so weird, being done, isn't it?" Lily asked as her and Katherine walked into the sunshine.

"We have to get jobs," Katherine laughed.

Wolf whistles carried across the grounds to the girls and they saw James and Sirius beckoning the girls to join them.

Sirius was leaning against a tree and he pulled Katherine to sit between his long, outstretched legs.

"So have you girls picked out the perfect dresses yet?" James asked in his most feminine voice.

At the end of every year there was a ball for the seventh years and a date of their choice. On top of never having to take another exam in their lives the prospect of one last party added to their excitement.

"I'm actually not going. I haven't been asked yet," Katherine shrugged.

Sirius shifted Katherine to one side and looked down at her. "I have to ask?"

Katherine nodded with a grin.

"Katherine Clarke, will you go to the dance with me?" Sirius asked in mock seriousness.

She pretended to mull it over. "Oh I suppose."

"Well boys that means we need to shop." Lily pulled Katherine to her feet. "We're allowed to go to Hogsmeade since there's nothing else to do.

"Bye!" Katherine called as Lily pulled her toward the road to Hogsmeade. They chatted along the way about James and Sirius and the dresses they hoped to find.

Lily pulled the door of the dress shop open and the girls smiled at the selection before them. They went their separate ways to browse around.

"Lily!" Katherine held up a beautiful dark green dress. "You have to try this on."

Lily took it onto a dressing room and emerged a few moments later.

"You have to get that!" Katherine exclaimed as Lily moved in front of a mirror. The green complimented her fair skin and red hair perfectly.

"It's perfect," Lily agreed. She changed out of it and came back out. "Now what about you?"

"Here try this on!" Lily held up a red dress that had a slit up the leg, a plunging halter neckline, and a low back.

Katherine looked at it skeptically before disappearing into the dressing room. "This is ridiculous," Katherine said, steeping out. "I might as well go naked!"

Lily laughed and held out a lacy pink monstrosity.

"Are you serious?"

Lily shoved her into the dressing room with it.

"Absolutely not." Katherine walked out, nearly hidden by the all the fabric.

Lily produced a huge, light blue ball gown and when Katherine emerged in it Lily was nearly rolling on the ground in her fit of laughter.

"I look like a cupcake!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Try this." Lily handed her a sleek, black, strapless dress with a straight skirt.

"Are you sure? It doesn't have any lace or frills and it might cover my whole body." Katherine rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room.

"Finally a winner!" Lily smiled as Katherine came out and stood in front of the mirror.

Katherine nodded din agreement. The black went well with her complexion and the cut of the dress was perfect for her shape.

After paying for their dresses the girls got two Butterbeers for the road and returned to Hogwarts just in time for dinner.

"Was shopping successfully?" Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around Katherine's waist after dinner.

"It was." Katherine kissed his stubbly cheek.

"So are you going to show me the dress?" Sirius rubbed his hand over his rough jaw.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Katherine gave him a chase peck on the lips and went to begin packing to go home, leaving Sirius staring after her.

After getting ready together, Katherine and her friends stood looking each other one last time. Once they decided they all looked ready to go they went in their own directions to meet their dates.

"Katherine, wait a second." Samantha grabbed her arm gently.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked, a bit confused.

"I just wanted to apologize for being so negative about Sirius. He obviously really cares about you."

"Thanks Samantha." Katherine gave her friends a hug and they walked to the Entrance Hall together to meet their dates, both of which belonged to different houses.

Samantha found her date and left Katherine searching the mass of people for Sirius. Giving up on looking after a while, Katherine began talking some of her friends about their future plans.

"Kate!" A familiar voice called from the marble staircase.

Katherine turned to see Sirius, looking exceptionally good, coming towards her.

"You look amazing! There are simply no words, Kate." Sirius pecked her on the cheek.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Katherine touched his long hair. "And look, you even combed your hair." She smiled playfully as they entered the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had been decorated to perfection with a spring theme. There were live flower bushes everywhere complete with a small stream running down one side. There were fairies floating around sharing their beautiful flow and lush vines hung from the ceiling, which had been bewitched to show the sun and fluffy white clouds all night.

Sirius and Katherine didn't even bother to find a table as they headed to the dance floor. Lily and James eventually joined them and they danced the night away.

"I need a drink!" Lily finally gasped.

"I agree." Katherine looked James and Sirius who went to retrieve punch like perfect gentlemen.

Lily and Katherine went to find a table and were soon rejoined by James and Sirius.

"Katherine, what are you going to do after we get out of here?" Lily asked.

"Oh, my dad has a job lined up at the Ministry for me." Katherine shrugged. "It'll do for now."

They all talked about their separate plans for the future and then danced a little more. Finally, James took Lily outside to the courtyard and Katherine took Sirius's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see."

Over the past few months Katherine had figured out the secret to Sirius's special room and she had tried it out several times.

"Stay right there." She let of his hand and paced in front of the right spot three times. A beautifully engraved door appeared and Katherine entered, closely followed by Sirius.

Instead of their usual couch and fireplace there was only a bed covered in creamy looking ivory bedding along with many small candles that made the room glow. Katherine turned to look at Sirius who was laying his dress robes on the footboard.

He took Katherine in his arms and began unpinning her long tresses. She pulled his mouth towards hers and backed toward the bed. Sirius's hand found the clasp on her dress, but didn't move to undo it.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Kate?" He asked huskily, close to her ear.

"Absolutely."

The dress pooled around her feet and she was laid gently down, nervousness and anticipation making her heart pound. Sirius kissed her neck gently. "I love you," he whispered.

The sincerity in his statement made Katherine trust in him completely and she closed her eyes slowly, beginning her last night at Hogwarts.

The next morning on the train Sirius and Katherine started with a compartment all to themselves. They enjoyed a comfortable silence with Katherine tucked under Sirius's arm, leaning into his strong chest.

They both jumped when their compartment door slid open with a bang and Lily burst in, extending her left hand.

"Look! James proposed last night!"

Katherine examined the beautiful, rather large, diamond ring. She smiled at James who was honing back in the doorway.

"It's gorgeous! Congratulations!" She said to both of them.

"Yeah, congratulations mate. It only took you about six years to finally convince her." Sirius joked.

"Some things are worth waiting for." James replied.

The rest of the trip to King's Cross was spent talking about the wedding by the girls, while the boys planned their trip to the World Cup. When they arrived they made plans to get together, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you liked it! I love reviews, no hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	8. Joining Together

Here is Chapter Eight! It contains Lily and James wedding and I went ahead and used a Muggle tradition. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight Joining Together<p>

_Six Months Later_

"Do you think you have enough clothes?" Sirius asked from his seat on the bed.

Katherine was standing with her wand out, overseeing the movement of her clothes into Sirius's magically expanded closet. "A girl can never have enough clothes." She moved onto getting things into the dresser.

After spending the first six months of Hogwarts at home with her parents Sirius had asked Katherine to move into his apartment with him. Not being the stuffy, prudish type of parents Mr. and Mrs. Clarke had agreed. They had met Sirius several times throughout the fall and had found no serious fault with him.

As Katherine went to go into the bathroom Sirius reached out and grabbed her hand. "I don't think so!" He pulled her to him and lay back with her on top.

"I'm really glad you're here," he said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply.

Katherine let herself become distracted as Sirius rolled them over and began stripping her down. She tangled her fingers in his hair as kisses littered her body and she completely forgot about unpacking.

The next day Katherine woke early to prepare for James and Lily's wedding. She rubbed her hand over Sirius's bare chest.

"You wanna shower with me?" She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

He merely grunted and rolled away from her.

"Fine." Katherine got out of bed and went to shower by herself.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. The bed was visible from the bathroom and she looked over to see Sirius still sleeping.

"James isn't going to have a best man if you don't get up." With a flick of her wand the covers were off the bed.

Sirius curled around his pillow and groaned. He opened one eye and glared at Katherine. He stretched and slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

After looking Katherine up and down as he entered the bathroom Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind and nibbled on her shoulder as she put her makeup on.

"Absolutely not, grouch. You had your chance." Katherine nudged him away and shoved him toward the shower.

Katherine was still applying her makeup when Sirius emerged from the shower. He didn't bother to wrap a towel around himself or get dress immediately and instead stood beside Katherine completely naked.

"Am I in your way?" He asked getting his shaving things out, turning, in the process, to give her a full shot.

"Nope. Not at all." Katherine ignored his full frontal nudity.

Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh and began to shave off his stubble. Katherine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek when he was done. "So smooth."

"I can think of a few other things that are that smooth." Sirius gave Katherine a smack on her towel-covered arse as he passed behind her to get his dress robes on. Katherine gave him a look over her shoulder and then continued to curl her hair with her wand.

Sirius lay back on the bed when he was all dressed and ready to go. "Are you ready yet?" He asked.

Katherine stepped out of the bathroom and into her corn silk blue dress. "Zip me up and I will be."

As his hands touched Katherine's soft skin he became a bit distracted and one of his hands slipped down the front of her dress.

Katherine laughed and removed his hand. "I said zip me not fondle me," she reminded him playfully.

"Oh! Is that what you said? Sorry, I must've misheard you." He zipped the dress and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "There you go." He took her hand. "Ready?"

Katherine nodded and with a POP! they were gone.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and the happiness that James and Lily conveyed was clearly evident. During the whole ceremony Katherine tried to contain her giggles as Sirius made faces and wiggled his eyebrows at her from his spot standing next to James.

"I am pleased to present to you for the time Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!" The minister announced happily to the crowd.

Katherine stood and applauded with everyone else as the wedding party walked back down the aisle, Sirius giving Katherine a wink as he went. Everyone went to James and Lily's favorite bar that they had rented out for the reception.

"That was the longest wedding ever!" Sirius exclaimed, nearly attacking Katherine when he saw her, kissing her lips. "And you were looking exceptionally appealing sitting out there."

"Stop it!" Katherine laughed, fighting off his hands. "Dance with me."

Sirius easily obliged and twirled her onto the dance floor. They danced and danced and danced some until their feet hurt too bad to continue.

A slower song finally began to play and Sirius pulled Katherine back onto her feet. He was more serious and held her close to him as they spun around the dance floor.

"I love you, Kate," Sirius murmured close to her ear.

Katherine looked up at him and kissed his lips gently. "I love you too."

"Oy James!" Sirius grinned at his friend a moment later. "Give me a go with the bride!"

"Switch?" James grinned back.

"Switch."

With a twirl from Sirius Katherine landed safely in James' arms.

"Congratulations," Katherine said with a smile. "You are a very lucky man."

James glanced over at the laughing pair that was Lily and Sirius. "I know." James looked back down at Katherine. "So is Sirius. You know he's a completely different person now, since he snatched you. I've never seen him like this."

Katherine looked over at Sirius, handsome and laughing, twirling Lily around. "I think we're all pretty lucky."

After the song ended Lily stood up on a chair in her white wedding gown and got everyone's attention. "Will all of my unmarried, female guests gather on the dance floor? It's time to toss the bouquet!"

"That's you!" Sirius gave Katherine a shove.

She joined the group of women and watched as Lily around, the bouquet of roses held gingerly in front of her. The women were jumpy, itching to be the next one to get married.

"One, two, three!" Lily tossed the bouquet behind her and the women squealed.

The flowers came directly toward Katherine and she fought to get away from them. As she stepped out of the group and away from the clawing women she watched the madness that ensued over a bundle of roses. The victorious woman held the flowers over her head in triumph.

Katherine walked to the bar to get a Butterbeer. Sirius pulled her onto his lap as she came back.

"You sure didn't try very hard for that bouquet, Kate." Sirius looked up at her. "What's wrong? You don't want to marry me?"

Kate shook her head and a hurt look came over Sirius's face. "No."

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

Katherine took a drink of her Butterbeer. "You should let me finish. I don't want to marry you right now. I'm happy where we are." She kissed his forehead. "And besides we've barely lived together for twenty-four hours, I don't know if I can handle all of your disgusting habits yet."

One night a few weeks later Sirius came to bed late after talking to James in the kitchen for a very long time. Sirius slid into bed and Katherine, who he had thought was sleeping, rolled towards him.

"What were you and James discussing for so long?"

Sirius tucked her under his arm before answering. "Voldemort. He's getting much stronger, using the creatures we've discriminated against to help him to take over the Ministry." Sirius sighed. "James wants to join the Order. He's been talking about it a lot lately and Lily agrees with him."

"So do I. We should join. More people need to do something if Voldemort is to be stopped. A handful of people can't do it alone."

"It's dangerous, Kate. What if something happened?" Sirius stroked her hair.

"Well sometimes, Sirius, we have to take those chances. We need to help make a difference."

Sirius looked at her for a long moment in the dark. "Alright. I'll write to Dumbledore in the morning."

* * *

><p>There you have it! Some big changes going on in this one! Comments are loved as usual. Not hate comments or flames of course.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	9. New Additions

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have had a total lack of motivation I'm afraid. But here it is. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine New Additions<p>

During the spring and summer after James and Lily were married most of the group's time was spent tending to Order business. Katherine wasn't used as much by the order due to the fact that she had a job and the other three didn't.

Sirius kept Katherine filled in and she did what she could. She was told that eventually she would become a very important asset as an insider at the ministry, but it had not become so critical yet.

The fall months passed and Katherine prepared the apartment for their Christmas celebration with the Potters. She had cleaned the apartment and had moved onto decorating, which was her favorite thing to do.

After hanging holly and mistletoe throughout the apartment and putting other decorations out, such as icicles and never-melting snowmen, she moved onto the tree.

Orchestrating the placement of the ornaments with her wand, Katherine glanced over her shoulders at Sirius, who was sitting in his favorite chair watching her.

"You're useless, you know that?" Katherine asked, putting the star on top.

"Ah but you still love me." Sirius winked.

"Amazingly enough."

Sirius pulled Katherine roughly onto his lap and began to accost her. Katherine shrieked and giggled as he nibbled her ears and neck, hands traveling up her sweater.

After a few more moments Sirius situated Katherine so she was sitting upright. "So what would you like for Christmas?"

Katherine adopted a little girl voice. "I would really like a unicorn!" Katherine laughed lightly.

"Of course you would." Sirius smiled.

"I think I know what you want for Christmas." Katherine ran her hand over the obvious bulge below the fly of his jeans.

She got up and gave Sirius a come hither look as she headed for their bedroom. He, very eagerly, followed her, slamming the door behind him.

They emerged just as their apartment's buzzer rang. Sirius punched the button to let their guests in.

"Merry Christmas!" Lily exclaimed as her and James entered the apartment. They gave hugs and set the presents down.

"Katherine that is one ugly sweater!" James laughed.

Katherine shot him a dirty look. "Christmas is my favorite," she defended her Father Christmas sweater.

"He just doesn't understand, babe," Sirius said sarcastically. He too, thought the sweater was hideous.

"Just ignore them." Lily smiled, moving around the kitchen helping Katherine.

James and Sirius retreated into the living room to talk Quidditch. As it was Christmas they had all decided that anything regarding the Order was heavy conversation material.

"There is no way Germany will ever beat Ireland!" The girls heard James exclaim.

They both rolled their eyes. "Men," Katherine muttered.

Lily and Katherine set all of the food on the dining room table and it looked gorgeous. James and Sirius came in, immediately destroying the beautiful dinner. They piled obscene amounts of food on their plates and dug in.

After everyone finished eating, Katherine served dessert. Sirius of course scarfed his down.

"Do you think dessert is a good time?" James asked Lily.

Sirius and Katherine exchanged confused looks.

"I think it's a perfect time." Lily was beaming. She looked at Katherine and Sirius, taking James's hand. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Congratulations!" Katherine exclaimed.

More hugs were exchanged and then so were gifts. It was nearly midnight before James and Lily left.

Katherine began cleaning up the dinner mess.

"You did good, Kate." Sirius swatted Katherine's behind lightly. "Everything was delicious," he murmured into her ear.

"Thank you." Katherine kissed his stubbly cheek.

"James asked me something before he left," Sirius said uncertainly.

"Oh yeah? What was that?"

"He asked me to the god father." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck as they walked into the bedroom.

"Of course he did. You're his best friend." Katherine changed into her pajamas as Sirius stripped to his boxers.

"It's a lot of responsibility though," Sirius said. "I can't take care of a kid. Bloody hell, you're still taking care of me."

"Sirius, you don't have to take care of it. That would only be in an extreme situation. Wouldn't you want him to be your children's' god father?"

"Yes," Sirius admitted.

"Okay then." Katherine crawled into bed and snuggled close to him.

Very early on the last day of July Sirius and Katherine were still up; they had gone to a local bar and then decided to come home for some alone time.

Katherine was sitting on top of Sirius, straddling his waist and rocking her hips back and forth. Sirius had his eyes closed, head tilted back into the pillow; hands wrapped in the blankets, gripping them tightly, when there was a loud POP!

Katherine shrieked and fell off the bed, snatching the sheet as she went.

"Bloody hell, James." Sirius stood, unembarrassed and put his boxers on. James was standing in the middle of the room, a huge grin on his face.

"Sirius, it's a boy! I have a son!" James announced, still covering his eyes, beaming.

"Congratulations mate!" Sirius hugged James.

"His name is Harry James," James said proudly. "Visiting hours start at eight, so I'll let you guys get back to it." With another POP! James was gone and Sirius chuckled.

At eight on the dot Katherine and Sirius were admitted into the maternity ward at St. Mungo's. They found Lily's room and saw the happy, new family all on the bed together.

Katherine put a hand on James's shoulder and kissed Lily's cheek, looking at the dark-haired baby. "He's beautiful."

Sirius peered curiously over Katherine's shoulder at the tiny bundle.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lily held the bundle out to Katherine, who eagerly took him.

Sirius watched Katherine with a smile playing on his lips, as she walked around the room cooing to the baby. After she held him for a few minutes Katherine offered Harry to Sirius, who looked at the baby as if it were the most frightening thing in the world.

"Just sit down and cradle your arms," Katherine instructed softly.

Sirius obeyed and cringed slightly as Katherine gently deposited the baby in his arms, sitting on the arm of the chair.

James got out a camera and took their picture.

Later that night as they were lying in bed, Sirius looked at Katherine.

"Maybe we should have a baby, Kate. You were really good with Harry."

Katherine laughed lightly. "Maybe someday."

* * *

><p>There you have it! I would love your reviews, no hate comments or flames please, and constructive criticism!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	10. Someday

I don't have much to say about this one...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten Someday<p>

During Lily's pregnancy things had begun to get more intense with the Order. They were able to learn many things about the enemy and it was clear to all that the time of peace was quickly fading. In the Daily Prophet there were reports of people going missing and attacks on innocent Muggles nearly every day.

The strain of everything had Sirius going a little crazy. Katherine had once had to tell him that he was being a complete lunatic for not trusting one of his best friends, Lupin.

"It's all so much, Kate," Sirius whispered fearfully on night as Katherine cradled his head on her chest.

"I know. It's a hard time for everyone," she murmured into his hair.

"I just feel like I'm going crazy. Half of the time I'm worried about my friends and the other half I think they might be spies."

Katherine rubbed his back gently. "Trust what you know."

As the months went by Sirius and James began spending more and more time at Order headquarters and Lily was frequently inviting Katherine over to spend the evening with her and Harry.

One such evening Katherine walked into Lily and James's house and the most nauseating smell washed over her.

"Lily, what on earth are you cooking?" She asked fighting the urge to gag.

Lily turned, holding Harry, and gave Katherine a strange look. "It's chicken. Are you alright?"

But Katherine, who was clearly not alright, didn't hear Lily as she sprinted to the bathroom. All of the contents of her stomach were expelled from her body in one violent wave and she sat panting on the floor for a few moments.

Lily appeared in the door, still holding the baby, with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Katherine asked after she washed her mouth out.

"Katherine, are you pregnant?"

"What?" Katherine's jaw dropped. "Of course not. It's just a stomach thing."

"You just got sick over perfectly normal chicken. That's not a stomach thing. And look at your chest!"

Katherine had been avoiding the thought for nearly a month, but she knew Lily was right. Her breasts, she had noticed of late, were very sensitive and almost sore and she had been late for almost two months.

"Bloody hell," Katherine sighed.

"No, it's great!" Lily exclaimed. "Now Harry will have a playmate!" Lily hugged Katherine tightly, but Katherine's arms stayed limp at her sides.

That night while Katherine lay in bed alone, Sirius still tending to Order business, her mind buzzed about her situation. When Sirius had said he wanted a baby Katherine had dismissed it. She certainly wasn't ready for a child and Sirius could barely take care of himself, let alone an infant. On top of all of that, they weren't even married and Katherine had been in no hurry to get to the altar. A baby was possibly going to change all of that.

Pretending to be asleep when Sirius got him, Katherine didn't move when the bed sank with his weight. He curled around her warm body and buried his face in her hair like he did every night. He said it was something about the smell of lavender helping him sleep.

The next day Katherine owled in sick to work, but left the apartment like she normally would have so as not to alert Sirius of her different agenda. Instead of going to the Ministry however, she went to the maternity ward at St. Mungo's. She hadn't made an appointment so she sat in the waiting room, surrounded by expectant mothers.

Trying to avoid staring at the distended stomach and tiny babies around her, Katherine searched for a magazine that wasn't about children or parenting. Finally, she found a very old, very battered Quidditch magazine most likely used to death by nervous fathers-to-be.

The other women were taken back to see the Healers and eventually a slot of time became available and Katherine was called back. As the Healer led her to the small, white room Katherine's hands became clammy and the blood rushed in her ears.

"Just have a seat on the table, dear," the kindly older woman instructed. "What can I help you with today?"

Katherine swallowed hard, twiddling her thumbs, and studiously avoiding the other woman's gaze. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Well that's easy enough, not to worry. Just lay back and we'll take a look."

Katherine obeyed and lay back, closing her eyes tightly. The Healer waved her wand over Katherine's flat stomach and a small cloud of smoke appeared. It changed colors and the Healer studied it closely before the cloud finally turned a kelly green.

"Well, my dear, it appears that you are, in fact, pregnant!" The Healer announced excitedly.

Katherine sat up quickly and the smoke disappeared. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive?" She demanded.

The Healer looked at her a little astonished, not used to such a reaction. Most newly expectant mothers were thrilled and jumping for joy.

"Why yes, dear, I'm positive."

Katherine sighed and stood up. "Alright. Thank you."

"Would you like to take some pamphlets with you? They'll come in very handy," the Healer asked helpfully, holding out a dozen baby covered pamphlets.

"No, thank you," Katherine mumbled apathetically, exiting the examining room and St. Mungo's altogether.

That night Sirius didn't come home until long after Katherine was really asleep. She had been fretting all day about how she was going to break the news to him. Luckily for her, it wouldn't be an issue until later.

The next day Katherine went to work and came home as usual. She made dinner but couldn't get her stomach to sop turning long enough to eat it.

Sirius came home somewhat early and Katherine heard the apartment door open from the bedroom.

"Sirius?" She called.

"Yes, love?"

"There's a plate in the oven for you!"

A moment later Sirius appeared in the bedroom with his plate and sat on the bed next to Katherine.

Her stomach did flips and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth. "Get that out of here," she snapped through her fingers.

"Come on, Kate. We always eat in-"

Before Sirius could finish Katherine had leapt over him and had flown into the bathroom.

Concerned, Sirius set his plate down and quickly followed her, taking her long hair in one of his hands and rubbing circles on her back with the other.

"Kate, are you alright?" He asked gently after she had sat back on her heels and was leaning into him. He held her tightly and wiped the cold sweat off of her neck.

"I'm going to have that baby you wanted," Katherine said, wiping her mouth.

Sirius turned her around and hugged her close to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I went to St. Mungo's yesterday."

Sirius looked as if both Christmas and his birthday had come early and he had gotten the best gift imaginable. As Katherine looked at his face, smiling wider than she had ever seen, even she got a little excited.

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it! Let me know what you thought in a niceconstructive way please. No hate comments or flames!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	11. The First Bitter Taste

I am so so so sorry it has taken so long to update. My schedule is no excuse and I hope you are all so interested in this story. I don't want to delay you any longer so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven The First Bitter Taste<p>

Another month of Katherine's pregnancy passed and nothing exciting happened. She was still working and Sirius was still attending to Order business, though he tried to be home earlier to spend more time with Katherine.

One night, however, Sirius didn't make it home in time for dinner or for anything else. Just before midnight Katherine got tired of waiting and went upstairs to put her pajamas on.

She heard the door open from her spot on the stairs. "Sirius?" She called.

The maniacal laughter was heard before Bellatrix Lestrange appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh look! Someone is home!" Bellatrix laughed, placing one foot on the bottom stair.

Katherine panicked, remembering that her want was lying on her dresser in the bedroom.

"So you're Sirius's little girlfriend?" Bellatrix looked absolutely crazed.

Katherine stood staring at the woman, waiting for her Ravenclaw intelligence to kick in. When she couldn't think of a way out she decided to borrow some Gryffindor bravery.

Turning, Katherine fled up the stairs and ducked behind the wall as a curse flew past her. More maniacal laughter filled the apartment and several pairs of feet came pounding up the steps.

Katherine slammed the bedroom door shut and snatched her wand from the dresser. "Collaportus," she whispered and then thought of something better. "Impervious." The door glowed blue for a second and then went back to brown.

There was a loud bang from the other side and Katherine tried to think of a way out. The apartment had been made so, as a protection, you couldn't apparate or disapparate in it. She rushed to the window and threw it open.

There was a deafening bang and Katherine was seized by something invisible and drug back into the room.

"No where do you think you're going?' Bellatrix asked. "It would be rude not visit with Sirius's family."

Katherine had never been so terrified in her life. It wasn't that she was scared for herself, but for the baby she carried.

A tall man stepped up behind Bellatrix and flicked his wand, sending ropes around Katherine's wrists.

"Bella, why don't properly welcome her to the Black family?" He asked, placing a kiss on Bellatrix's shoulder.

"You think so, Rudolphus?" Bellatrix seemed to be toying with the idea.

"Of course. Anyone who is important to Sirius should be welcomed into the family properly," the man said.

"I'm not sure." Bellatrix glanced at Katherine, who was reaching for her fallen wand, and with a wave of her wand she held Katherine's in her hand. "Sirius isn't here to watch, but, then again that might be a good thing."

Bellatrix mulled the idea around some more and then turned to face Katherine.

"Crucio!" She screamed without warning.

Katherine had never felt such pain in her life. It felt as if there were needles poking every tiny part of her skin and as if her blood was turning to ice while her bones were lit on fire. She screamed and writhed, but could not escape the pain for anything.

Bellatrix relented for a moment before going back to it. She continued to give Katherine brief respites before torturing for a longer time. The torture took Katherine to the edge of consciousness and she had stopped making any noise as the pain racked her body.

"I think that shall do." Bellatrix and Rudolphus stood above the limp body, before walking out the front door and disappearing.

Just before the darkness took her Katherine became aware of the warm, stickiness between her legs. She lay there for almost half an hour before Sirius came home.

He crept up the stairs quietly thinking that Katherine would be asleep, but when he got to the top of the stairs he saw that the bedroom door was wide open and he could just see an arm extended on the ground. Sirius ran in and knelt next to her. He gently shook her.

"Kate?" Sirius rubbed his knuckles over her cheek. "Katherine? Can you hear me?"

Katherine didn't answer him and he scooped her up and ran to the living room fire place. He took some powder and stepped in. "St. Mungo's."

An hour later Sirius was sitting in the waiting room on the Spell Damage floor. He had been sent outside while the healers took care of Katherine. He sat with his head in his hands, silent tears falling onto the linoleum floor.

"Sirius!"

Sirius glanced up to see Lily and James rushing toward him.

"We came as soon as we heard," Lily said sitting on one side of Sirius, putting a hand on his back.

"How is she?" James asked, sitting on Sirius's other side.

"I haven't seen her since we got here. They took her away." Sirius looked back at the floor.

The trio waited for almost another hour before a Healer came out to the waiting room.

"Mr. Black?" She gestured for Sirius to join her.

Lily and James, of course, couldn't let him hear potential bad news by himself so they followed, despite the strange look from the Healer.

"Mr. Black, I am sorry to inform you that the child was lost."

Lily put a consoling hand on Sirius's arm.

"However, Miss Clarke is awake and asking for you if you'll follow me."

Sirius nodded and began to walk into the sanctum of the hospital. "Be strong for her," Lily called out gently as he disappeared.

Katherine was lying in a stark white bed with her eyes closed. Sirius at next to her and took one of her hands in his.

"Kate," he said quietly.

Her eyes opened slowly and she turned to face him. She gingerly reached out with her other hand and stroked his rough cheek.

In that moment there were no words that could be spoken that would fix anything. Words were not for such a situation, their faces clearly said everything. Tears trailed down both of their cheeks.

Sirius kissed Katherine's forehead and they sat together in silence until Katherine drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>There you have it. I know it was a little sad, but sometimes you'll have that. Please review! No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	12. Celebrations and Tears

Alright so I do not blame you all if you have forgotten my story. It has been too long since I have updated, I know, and I have no excuse. Please enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve Celebrations and Tears<p>

Katherine's release came somewhat quickly and once her and Sirius returned to their apartment the resumed a quiet normalcy. Work and Order business kept them busy. Other tragedies kept their minds off of their own. This way of life continued for quite some time. There was no joy as there was no time to celebrate anything.

The end of July came again and the Potters made time to celebrate their son's first birthday with their closest friends. Katherine had wrapped a few presents that she had bought for Harry and set them with a tray of pumpkin cupcakes.

With a POP! Sirius appeared in the kitchen with a long, thin, package wrapped in brown paper with a bow on it.

"What is that?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"A training broom," Sirius said nonchalantly, taking a cupcake from the tray.

"Lily is going to kill you." Katherine chuckled. "Are you ready?" She asked picking up the parcels and treats.

The next thing she knew they were in Godric's Hollow walking toward the Potter's hiding house. Sirius knocked on the door when they got there and after a few moments they were let into the house and embraced tightly by Lily and James.

"Kate! Kate!"

Katherine looked down to see Harry toddling toward her, arms outstretched. She handed the packages and cupcakes to Sirius.

"Hiya Harry!" She scooped him up and placed him on her hip. He pointed at the cupcakes and Katherine plucked one from the tray for him, placing it in his little, greedy hands.

After birthday cake and pumpkin cupcakes the group migrated to the living room and watched Harry open his presents. Finally, with a flourish, after all of the others were opened, Sirius presented his gift and helped Harry with the paper.

"Sirius," Lily looked at him over Harry's head. "I'm going to murder you."

"I told you," Katherine said emerging from the kitchen with two cupcakes, sitting on Sirius's lap.

"Kate!" Harry pointed to the cupcake and she handed it over and pulled him onto her lap so she was sitting with her and Sirius.

"Can you say Sirius?" Katherine asked when Harry finished the cupcake.

Harry gave Katherine a look of befuddlement and shook his head. "Kate," he said instead.

"Kate is fine," Katherine laughed. "We'll work on Sirius."

Sirius and Katherine exchanged more tight embraces before they departed that evening. Katherine gave one last look to the sleeping Harry on the living room floor, pumpkin smudged around his mouth.

They changed into their pajamas as soon as they got home and Sirius crawled under the covers while Katherine washed her face. She got in on her side of the bed and rolled so she was facing the wall, her back to Sirius.

Sirius reached out a cautious hand. "Kate, can we talk?" He asked quietly.

"I suppose."

"Can you look at me?"

After a few seconds pause Katherine rolled to face Sirius. They didn't touch and they couldn't see each other in the dark.

"Tonight was the first time I've seen you smile in a long time," Sirius said quietly. "I miss your smile, Kate."

"There isn't much to smile about these days," Katherine returned without emotion.

"I know that. But when you smile it makes everything better somehow. I don't know why and I can't explain it, but when I see you smile it's like there's still hope. It's like all of this might end one day and I'll see that smile every day."

Katherine didn't say anything. She didn't know what she could say to that. Misery and depression had set in on her since they lost the baby and she didn't know how to get away from it. On top of everything else that had been going on it was just too much for her to get over.

"Tonight was also the first time you've voluntarily touched me in a long time. When you sat on my lap." Sirius reached out to touch her hand, but she tucked it under her pillow.

"In how long Sirius?" Katherine asked a bit bitterly.

"Just a long time," Sirius responded quietly.

"No, how long? Say since when it's been."

Sirius paused.

"Say it. That's what you wanted to talk about." There was a drop of acid in Katherine's voice and it shocked her. She didn't know why she was taking her issues out on Sirius.

"Since we lost the baby," Sirius exclaimed, exasperation evident in his voice. "Is that what you want me to come out and say? You want me to say we lost the baby since you can't seem to?"

"Yes. That's what I want."

"Then there you go. We have addressed the elephant in the room," Sirius said bitterly.

Katherine felt the first betraying sting of tears and she blinked furiously in the dark. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she didn't. Silence took over and it was uncomfortable. They had never been the couple to have uncomfortable silences as they were always talking or were just comfortable enough in each other's presence.

After a few minutes of the silence Sirius caved. "Kate?" She didn't respond. "Katherine?" He stuck his hand under her pillow, drawing her own hand out.

She let him take it and he pressed a kiss to her palm. "Come here," he whispered, pulling her into his chest. "Sssh." He ran his fingers through her silky hair as she had started to sob on his chest. He could feel her hot tears running down his bare skin.

Katherine clung to him as she never had before. They had never addressed their loss and that had barely touched on it then, but it felt better to share the burden out loud with him than to keep it inside her. If she had tried any longer she knew she might have lost her mind. It was too much for her to do alone anymore.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I didn't talk about it sooner."

"No Kate, I could have talked about it as well." Sirius wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"But really what is there to talk about? There is nothing that can be done." Katherine pulled her head back to look at Sirius in the dark.

"You're right, but we never addressed it at all. This is what we needed." Sirius stroked her upper arm.

"You know I wasn't excited at first, but now I wish it would have happened. I wish there was a little bundle lying in between us right now."

"I know. I wish that too. But we'll have another chance. And it will be safer then. It would be hard now to bring a child into the world when there is all of this conflict and pain taking place," Sirius soothed.

Katherine nodded in agreement. "I want this all to be over. I want it to go back to what it used to be."

"It will. Everyone is working so hard, there is no way the Order can lose and then everything will be normal again and we will be normal again and we won't get out of bed until there is another baby!"

Katherine's could sense Sirius's smile even if she could see it. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she craned her neck so her lips could meet his.

"Okay," she said quietly. They both went still and drifted off to sleep.

"Sirius?" Katherine asked just before sleep stole over her.

"Hmm?" Sirius mumbled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

* * *

><p>There it is! I know I suck for not updating, but if you could find it in you heart to review anyways that would much appreciated. No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading (and more apologies),

Avonmora


	13. Don't Wait

Here is Chapter Thirteen. Please don't hate me, you all knew it was coming. This is the chapter that contains Lily and James' deaths. However, my story does not end here so it's not all bad. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen Don't Wait<p>

Halloween rolled around and once again Sirius and Katherine made their way to Godric's Hollow to celebrate with James and Lily for a while. They took gobs of candy because poor, little Harry couldn't go trick or treating.

Since it had become known that Voldemort was after Harry, Lily and James had gone into hiding. They had first asked Sirius to be their Secret Keeper, but he had refused, instead giving the job to their other friend Peter Pettigrew. Katherine had been upset with Sirius for not taking that responsibility. It had become another wear on their relationship that was already being strained very thin.

Katherine hugged James and Lily when the door opened and scooped Harry into her arms. He was dressed as a little Quidditch, wearing some of James' old Gryffindor robes that Lily had shrunken for him.

"So what position do you play, Harry?" Sirius asked him, taking him from Katherine.

Harry just looked at him and then back at Katherine, reaching out for her.

"I see how it is," Sirius sighed and handed him back.

"Don't worry about it Sirius. It's one of his stages right now," Lily reassured Sirius, taking a seat on the couch where she watched Katherine unload the bags of candy and other treats they had brought.

"Yeah really mate, don't worry about it. Half of the time he won't even let me hold him." James patted Sirius on the back.

After an hour or so it was time for Harry to go to bed. James gave him a kiss on his forehead and Lily took Harry back to his bedroom.

"Hey Katherine, you want to come help me with Harry?" Lily asked over her shoulder.

"Sure." Katherine followed Lily and Harry to the bedroom in the back of the house. There were toys on the floor, a crib in the corner, and a changing table along one wall.

"So are you and Sirius okay? I don't think I saw you guys say one word to each other all night." Lily took Harry out of his costume.

"Of course. We're fine. Just a rough patch I guess." Katherine handed Lily a diaper. "But what about you and James, you're the ones stuck here."

"You know, it actually isn't all that bad. We're okay." Lily pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and laid him gently in his crib.

While the women were putting Harry to bed, James and Sirius were having a similar conversation.

"So how's hiding out?" Sirius asked good naturedly.

"You know it's not too bad. It's getting old, but Lily makes it alright," James smiled. "But you and Katherine don't seem so good, mate."

Sirius sighed. "She's taken the loss of the baby really hard. I mean she really can't seem to get past it. I know it's hard, it was hard for me too, but I can't seem to say or do anything to make it better." Sirius put his head in his hands.

"So why don't you try to have another one?" James asked.

Sirius looked away from his friend. "You make it sound so easy. And it might be if she ever let me touch her. She truly avoids me like the plague."

James sighed. Before their conversation could continue Lily and Katherine walked back into the living room.

"We should probably go, Sirius," Katherine said. She hugged Lily and James again and the next thing she knew they were back in their apartment.

In their bedroom Katherine was changing into her pajamas when Sirius came up behind her, just before she pulled her shirt over her head, and moved her long blonde hair and kissed her neck softly. His hands cupped her breasts and pushed her back into his bare chest before sliding down her torso and into the elastic waistband of her pajama bottoms.

"Sirius, stop. I'm tired." Katherine grabbed his hands and pulled them out of her pants.

Sirius gave a frustrated sigh. "You shouldn't be tired! Why are you so tired, Kate? Every time I get near you, you say you're tired and so I let you sleep!" Sirius exclaimed. "You should be well-rested." Sirius laughed bitterly.

Katherine pulled her shirt over her head and glared at Sirius. "Then I have a headache, I feel sick, what do you want from me?"

Sirius stood up and moved in front of her, taking her wrists in his hands. "I want you to love me like you used to! I want you to hold me and kiss me and talk to me like you used to!" With each word he had gripped her wrists tighter.

"You're hurting me!" Katherine tried to remove her wrists.

Sirius laughed cruelly. "And now you know how I feel!" He released her hands and snatched his pillow from the bed.

"Since you're so tired I'll give you the whole bed to rest in." With that Sirius slammed the bedroom door and made a bed on the couch.

Katherine lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin, tears sliding down her cheeks, making large wet spots on the pillow until she finally fell asleep.

Sirius didn't fall asleep and as he lay there fuming in the early hours of the morning a blue light flew through the window and Remus Lupin's voice spoke to him through his Patronus.

"I can't find Peter. Order business, can you find him?"

Sirius found the fact that Peter was missing as very odd and stood up, going into his bedroom very quietly. He got dressed and looked down at Katherine. A deep urge within him pulled him toward the bed, but he fought it off. She looked so lovely and peaceful asleep with her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow around her.

He quickly wrote a note and left it on the bedside table before leaving the apartment.

When he got to Peter's house he found that there was no sign of a struggle and he frantically sped to Godric's Hollow. What he found there shocked him to his very core.

James and Lily's house was a total mess. Someone had utterly destroyed it. There was a huge crater in the upstairs part and bricks and wood were lying all over the front yard. Sirius quickly ran through the unlocked front door and into the house. There was broken glass all over the floor and has he walked through the living room toward the stairs he almost fell to his knees.

James was lying near the stairs, motionless, not breathing with his eyes still open. His wand was gripped tightly in his right hand. Placing a hand on the wall Sirius tried to keep walking, but he found his legs would not obey his brain. His best friend was dead, lying on the floor right in front of him. He didn't want to continue through the house to see the rest of the damage.

Finally he made himself move up the stairs. There was more rubble, aftermath of the destruction, lying around and it seemed to make a path to Harry's nursery. Before Sirius even entered the room he saw Lily's legs through the doorway. He stopped walking before he even got through the door way. A wave of nausea came over Sirius and he was sure he was going to be sick, until he heard a whimper from inside the bedroom.

His head snapped up and he hurried into the room, trying not to look at Lily and instead he peered into the crib. Harry, red faced with tears streamed down his chubby face, looked up at Sirius and raised his arms to him.

"Harry," Sirius whispered, rushing to pick him up out of the crib. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood off of his forehead. "Oh Harry."

Walking out of the room Sirius slid down the wall in the hallway and held the baby close to him. Once there Sirius cried for his friends and for the child he held in his arms. Harry's little hands closed around wads of his shirt and he fell asleep on Sirius's shoulder.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours until there were loud footsteps inside the house. Sirius stood up carefully and moved to the window.

"Who's there?" Sirius called, grabbing his wand.

"Its on'y me," Hagrid said raising his hands. "I'm here on Dumbledore's orders," he said importantly. "I'm ter take the baby, Sirius."

"I'm his godfather. I can take him, Hagrid."

"I know yeh are, but Dumbledore's made arrangements. Harry's ter go ter Lily's family."

Sirius looked at the child in his arms. "Alright," he conceded. "You can take my bike. I won't be needing it anymore."

Hagrid gingerly took the baby from Sirius and the keys to the bike. "Are yeh sure?"

"Positive," Sirius responded and he watched Hagrid and Harry leave.

A rush of sadness and anger stole over him and he left Godric's Hollow to take care of the no-good, betraying Peter Pettigrew.

The next morning Katherine awoke to a knocking on her door. She got up and rubbed her bleary eyes before making her way to the door. When she opened it Remus Lupin stood there.

"Remus? Is everything alright?" She asked, standing back so he could enter.

"Not exactly. Katherine something terrible happened last night."

Her mind first went to Sirius, then to Lily and James, and to her family, and to anyone close to her. During that time it was possible that anyone could have been hurt or killed.

"What happened, Remus?"

"Lily and James were murdered. Peter told Voldemort where they were and he killed them both," Remus said, his eyes tearing up.

"What about Harry?" Katherine asked, feeling the sting of tears.

"He lived, though Voldemort, of course, tried to kill him. He somehow survived and is with Lily's family."

Katherine put a hand over her mouth and for the first time that morning she realized that Sirius wasn't there to hear that news with her.

"Where's Sirius?" She asked.

"That's the other thing." Remus paused. "When he heard what Peter did he was so overcome with rage that he tracked him down." He paused again, looking at the distraught woman across from him. "Katherine, he murdered Peter and twelve innocent Muggles."

Katherine gasped. "No, he wouldn't."

"I didn't think so either, but it's true." Remus pulled out that day's issue of the Daily Prophet. "Pettigrew framed it though. Before the explosion he shouted out that Sirius had betrayed the Potters and had been in Voldemort's service, which wasn't true, but he did murder those people. He has been sentenced to life in Azkaban without trial."

"Can I-"

"There are no visitor's to Azkaban." Remus had read her mind.

Remus set the paper on the coffee table. "I am so sorry to tell you this, Katherine." He stood up and left her sitting there in shock. He would be extremely busy that day with the Order and he had done what he had come to do.

Katherine sat there for hours until she finally went back to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. It was then that she saw the slip of parchment lying on the bedside table. It was in Sirius's handwriting and it read:

Don't wait for me.

Sirius

* * *

><p>So there you have it. I hope did it justice. Please comment and tell me what you thought! No hate comments or flames as usual!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	14. New Life

Alright folks I'm very sad to say that this is the **LAST CHAPTER** of this story! I hope you love it!

**P.S. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE AND I AM WANTING TO START ANOTHER HP FANFICTION SO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen New Life<p>

_Twelve Years Later_

It had taken Katherine quite a while before she began to live her life again after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. She wasn't allowed to visit to him and no one would have advised her to if it had been option. No one wanted to see Katherine involved with a murderer, even though deep down in her heart she knew it wasn't true.

After almost a year of going about her business in the apartment she had shared with Sirius, she had decided that she couldn't live where they had together any longer. She requested a traveling job from the Ministry and began to live as a wanderer, visiting other countries governments and working for them briefly.

Katherine had traveled and stayed in almost every European country and even Canada and the United States. She had met many interesting people and it almost took her mind off of Sirius for a while. Never for long though, he was always near at hand for her to think about.

Sirius couldn't believe what he had done. He kept replaying his escape over and over in his mind as his four legs carried him far away from the dreadful prison. He had never thought it would be possible, but he knew he could not stand another day in Azkaban.

In his dog form he had finally arrived in a small town where he knew his friend Remus Lupin would still live. After the initial shock Remus had promised not to reveal Sirius's secret to anyone and he also gave Sirius the information that he sought.

With a POP! Sirius was standing in front of a quaint little house in a neat suburb in the English country side. The door was not charmed and Sirius easily unlocked it and stepped inside the house.

It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning and the whole house seemed to be asleep, the only noise being the regular ticking of the clock. Sirius searched the lower floor, but didn't find a bedroom and he slowly made his way upstairs, trying to avoid squeaking steps as best as he could.

When he emerged onto the landing he looked around at all of the moving photographs that were all over the walls. Katherine and a particularly handsome light-haired man featured in all of them.

Sirius smiled as he watched the many laughing Katherine's along the wall. He followed the hallway all the way to the end where a door stood open and he could hear a light snoring. However, his stomach fell when he saw the photograph just before the door.

Katherine looked resplendent in a beautiful ivory gown and the handsome man was wearing sleek dress robes. In her hands, Katherine held a bouquet of blood red roses.

Sirius sighed sadly, not sure that he wanted to see what was lying in the bedroom, but he decided he had come all this way and that he must see her. He had to see her in the blood or he wouldn't be able to go on.

He stepped into the doorframe and his heart sank even lower. Katherine was lying on her right side as she always had with him. Her left hand was lying on her pillow and he could see the giant, beautiful diamond from where he stood. Her beautiful blonde hair was fanned out on the pillows and he was reminded strongly of the times he had been the one sleeping beside her.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so hard to look at if she had been asleep alone, but that was far from the case. The handsome man from the photos was lying beside her on his right side. Studying the scene before him Sirius almost fell to his knees. The man's gold-banded hand was resting on Katherine's swollen stomach.

Sirius thought how that should have been him. It should have been them ages ago. An uncomplicated life with no problems and a baby on the way. He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and had to cover his mouth to stifle the noise. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough and Katherine's eyes fluttered open, looking to the doorway.

Her heart skipped a beat. She had been dreaming of him and here he stood in her doorway. Sirius turned his back on her and began to retreat down the hallway. Removing the covers from her and getting out of bed, as quickly as she could in her condition, she followed him, shutting the bedroom door behind her gently.

"Sirius?" She whispered, hesitantly, almost afraid it was still her dreams. He was halfway down the stairs and when he turned she knew she wasn't dreamed.

The Sirius she had been dreaming about had been younger and healthier looking, the one standing before her was pale and gaunt and considerably older.

"Is it really you?" She asked, coming down the stairs to meet him.

He only nodded. Katherine took his hand and led him into the kitchen, farther away from the bedroom.

"What are you….? How did you…?" Katherine couldn't even begin to ask questions. Her mind was racing and her mouth wasn't cooperating.

"I escaped of course," Sirius said his voice hoarse and rougher than she remembered. "I couldn't take it anymore. Especially for a crime I didn't commit."

"I knew you didn't," Katherine mumbled. Her whole being at flooded with shame, she hadn't waited for him. She had left him behind. Her eyes filled with her tears and she had to choke her next words out. "Do you hate me? I hate me."

"I could never hate you. I wanted you to move on. You deserved better than waiting for me for the rest of your life." Sirius swiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I should have waited for you," Katherine sobbed.

"No, that is ridiculous. You should have done exactly what you did. You should have lived your life." Sirius took her by her shoulders. He brought her face to look up at his. "My God, Katherine you are every bit as beautiful as I remembered. I thought about you every day in that place. You were the only thing that could keep the cold away."

Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. His body was much sharper than she remembered it, but she held him tight anyway. She touched his rough, sunken cheek and brought his mouth to hers. As she kissed him the tears poured down her cheeks and she could feel them mingling with his tears.

Pulling away, Sirius placed a hand on her distended stomach. "How much longer?'

Trying to pull herself together she responded, "A little less than three months."

"Congratulations," he said dully.

Katherine gave a weak smile. "So where are you going now?"

"You know I'm not sure. I had to see you first." Sirius looked down at her. Her face looked exactly the same as it had all of those years ago, except the laugh lines were etched a little deeper.

"Take me with you," Katherine said suddenly.

"What?"

"Take me with you. I want to go with you." Katherine twined her fingers through his.

"Katherine, you can't expect me to take you away from your husband, who is sleeping peacefully above us this very moment."

"Sirius, you have to. I want to be with you. I've missed you every day for the past twelve years," Katherine pleaded.

Sirius put a hand to her cheek. "And I've missed you, but your life has moved on. I cannot take you away from all of this. And I wouldn't because it will be dangerous. I can't take you when I'm a fugitive and you're about to have someone else's baby."

He began to walk toward the front door. "Sirius you can't leave. I love you!"

"Kate," he said the forgotten word and it tasted sweet on his tongue. "I love you too. I always have and, believe me, I always will. I couldn't ever love anyone else. And because I love you I can't bring you with me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

Katherine had tears running down her puffy cheeks, sobbing. She had never felt so utterly destroyed in her whole life and she should have been more than happy with the way her life was going.

"So kiss me, Kate," he said quietly. "One last time."

Katherine obliged and Sirius's hands went to her hair, avoiding the child that wasn't his. It would have seemed like they were trying to consume each other whole, trying not to let time move on and leave them bereft of each other.

Sirius pulled away. "I love you, Kate."

"No, Sirius, wait." Katherine hurried into the kitchen and then came back with a stack of photographs in her hand. "Take these. I have to keep them hidden anyways."

She shoved them into his hand and then took wads of his shirt in her hands, burying her face in his chest. Sirius allowed her to stay like that for a few minutes, before gently prying her fingers off of him. He kissed both palms and walked out of the front door.

Katherine's whole body was wracked with sobs as the door closed on Sirius. She knew she would never see him again. He would stay well away from her, allowing her to live her new life with her husband and child.

"Katherine?" Her husband called from the top of the stairs.

She frantically wiped her eyes. "I was just getting a snack." She heard his low chuckle. "I'll be right up."

_Two Years Later_

Sirius was in Grimmauld Place, the Order's new headquarters that he had let them use. His godson Harry had recently arrived and he was happier with him around than he had been in a very long time.

"Hey Sirius?" Harry called from the family tree room as Sirius walked by.

Sirius poked his head in the door. "Yes?" They had already gone over the family tree, but that didn't seem to be what Harry was looking at.

He held two photographs in his hand. "Who is this?"

When Sirius looked at the photographs he smiled. One was a picture of him and Katherine dancing at Lily and James' wedding and the other was the shot of Sirius, Katherine, and Harry that had been taken the day Harry was born.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Her name was Katherine. I guess you could say she was the love of my life."

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you liked it! Please comment nicely. No hate comments or flames please! <strong>ALSO DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS FOR MY NEXT HP FIC IN YOUR COMMENTS! THOSE IDEAS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	15. Epilogue

I am so sorry it took me so long to put this little epilogue up! It's not very long, but it's finally here. Hopefully anyone who has ever applied to college and for scholarships can give me a little slack because I am totally swamped! I'm trying to get back into writing, but my senior year has been very hectic! So here it is!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Katherine had been up long enough to get the coffee started in her quaint, little kitchen. She enjoyed the time in the morning when she was up and no one else was. It was quiet and she could enjoy the peacefulness, before her, generally, hectic day started.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, tracing the rim of her mug. Even though Katherine enjoyed her mornings before everyone else was awake, it had become the hardest time to keep Sirius out of her thoughts. When she wasn't chasing her daughter around or tending to her rather forgetful husband, her mind was open to memories, both good and bad.

Eventually she heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and she was relieved when the image of Sirius laughing in their old apartment vanished from her mind.

"Two deliveries for you this morning," her husband said cheerfully. "A small child," he dropped her daughter into her lap, gently. "And your paper." The Daily Prophet was placed next to her coffee mug.

"How did you sleep, Anna?" Kate asked, before glancing at the paper.

"Very good, Mummy." The little girl snuggled into Kate's chest and she relished the post-sleep warmth.

When she finally looked at that morning's paper the warmth drained out of her, despite her daughter.

"SIRIUS BLACK DEAD," the headline screamed out at her. There was the same picture that had appeared when Sirius had been arrested, his mug shot.

"Darling I'm not feeling very well," Katherine told her husband, slipping out from beneath her daughter. "Can you look after her for a while?"

Katherine picked up the paper and walked back to their bedroom where she locked the door and crawled into bed. After reading the article, which hadn't offered any substantial news she burrowed under the covers and cried.

The doorknob jiggled after about an hour. "Are you alright?" Her husband called.

"I'm feeling terribly, actually. Don't come in, I don't want you to catch it."

Her husband left her alone the rest of the day and she remembered everything about Sirius, from the day they met until their last fight and then their last encounter. She was even more saddened by the fact that those memories were all she would ever have of him.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Final reviews are most welcome! Please no hate comments or flames!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
